


Fire Emblem Four Houses Book 1

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bad Parenting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Eventual Relationships, My Unit | Byleth Twins, My Unit | Reflet | Robin Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reflet is the daughter of Validar, one of the Dark Lord's followers She and her brother, Robin also have the unfortunate luck of attending Hogwarts the same year as Chrom Lowell, the boy lauded as the hero for defeating the Dark Lord. Shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Reflet

Reflet sighed as she mindlessly flipped through yet another tome, she along with her twin brother Robin had both just received their acceptance letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a few days her father would undoubtedly take them to Diagon Alley to purchase school supplies.

Reflet wasn’t worried about school far from it, both she and her brother had received magical training since they could speak, what she was worried about though was her father. Validar Plegia had been one of the biggest supporters of the Dark Lord Grima, in the last war over fifty years ago, one day Grima mysteriously vanished, and Validar immediately claimed he had been acting under the Imperius Curse. The Plegia family was one of the oldest families in all of Archanea and Validar had been believed and avoided a lifetime sentence to Azkaban. 

Reflet smiled minutely when Robin took a seat next to her in the library, both children had been incredibly studious, absorbing information faster than any of their tutors could teach them. This had pleased Validar greatly and the twins' schedule had soon become almost purely academic, not that either really minded, since it gave them an opportunity to avoid their father. 

Reflet’s smile soon became a frown when her eyes strayed from her tome and instead found themselves on her left hand. On her left hand was a mark, a mark of six red eyes glaring up at her, Validar claimed it was an old family birthmark and Robin seemed to believe it, but she knew better, her eidetic memory would never forget the experiments that Validar performed on them, the experiments that made her stop calling him “father.”

“Sis, are you alright?” Reflet looked up, startled, and quickly slapped a fake smile on her face. “Oh yeah, I’ve never been better, can you believe it we’re going to Hogwarts!” Robin’s smile grew and he soon launched into a miniature sermon on when Hogwarts had been founded, and it’s design, and the four houses. Reflet’s smile became more genuine as Robin continued to preach, her brother had always enjoyed reading about even the most boring and monotone things, while she preferred tomes, and books on potions. 

Reflet scowled when she felt another presence enter the room, it wasn’t her father but it was almost as bad, almost. Aversa had been the daughter of one of Grima’s followers who had been sent to Azkaban, Validar adopted the small girl, and she too would be attending Hogwarts. Reflet was so annoyed by Aversa’s presence that she hadn’t even realized that her crest had manifested, shimmering in the air right before her eyes. Six blood-red eyes glaring down at her. 

Reflet wasn’t sure if she had been born with a crest or if Validar’s experiments had given it to her. It had simply appeared shimmering in the air, just like in the present.Validar had been ecstatic, even more so when Robin had the exact same crest manifest itself. Reflet still didn’t know what the crest was, Validar had been adamant on keeping it a secret. 

Aversa plopped herself down next to the twins without a shred of grace, the adopted girl drinned and laughed haughty to herself when Robin frowned and Reflet began to growl, “Aww, big bro, big sis, aren't you happy to see me?” Reflet responded first, simply by snarling, slamming her tome shut, and marching out of the library. While Robin engaged their adopted sister in idle conversation despite looking distinctly uncomfortable. 

Shopping had been boring, Validar had only bought his three kids the basics, claiming that first years only needed the most simple of books, and that when they got older they would receive more complex books. Robin still looked happy to have more reading material, but Reflet could tell that both she and Aversa were still very bored.

Robin grinned when the trio finally stepped inside Olivanders, Robin quickly started recounting facts about the shop, the family, and what the types of wand wood meant. Robin thankfully shut up when Mr.Ollivander stepped up to the front counter, “I was wondering when I would see you three, I remember when Validar came in here, and bought his first wand. Ah yes, yew and dragon heartstring and exactly twelve inches, very powerful, just like Validar.” 

Ollivander seemed to study the three kids before his eyes landed on Robin, “Ah yes, Mr.Plegia we’ll start with you. I believe I have the perfect wand for you.” Ollivander briefly stepped out to the back of his shop before he came back with a small narrow box, “Here we are, beech wood, and unicorn har, eleven inches quite bendy.” Robin took the wand in his hand, Reflet didn’t feel anything but Robin must have, because her brother gave Ollivander a small nod. 

Aversa was clearly next, Robin took a step back, and she took a step forward. Aversa had probably tried fifteen wands before Ollivander disappeared into the back once more with another box, “How about this one? Cherry wood, with dragon heartstring, nine and a half inches. Very firm.” Aversa waved the wand, and watched awestruck when fireworks shot out of it. 

Ollivander’s pleasant smile seemed to disappear when he saw her, but it soon returned, “Ah Miss Plegia. Try this, apple wood and phoenix feather nine inches.” Reflet gave a small smile and waved the wand, only for it to shatter the windows all around Ollivander’s shop. Ollivander only smiled and gave a pleasant, “Oh things like that happen all the time” before he went back to wand searching. Wand after wand piled up and Reflet was no closer to having her wand, they had been in the shop for almost half an hour at that point and she was ready to just storm out of the shop and leave. “Hmm, it seems that Miss Plegia is quite the tricky customer. Come with me my dear.” Reflet exchanged a look with Robin and he gave her an encouraging nod. Shrugging her shoulders she followed the elderly wand maker to the back. 

The back of Ollivander’s shop was even more chaotic than the front, several unfinished projects riddled desks, and several materials were assembling and disassembling themselves before her eyes. Ollivander kept muttering about how she was curious, and something about his ancestor, before he finally came to a stop, “This wand was made by the founder of Ollivanders over a thousand years ago Miss Plegia. The maker of this wand despaired that it was never sold, and his descendants have continued to attempt to sell it to no avail. This will be the first time I have ever attempted to sell it, though I believe that you may be the answer. Now then try this wand, elder wood, with a dragon scale core.” 

Reflet widened her eyes at that bit of news, everyone knew the proverb surrounding elder wands, ‘wand of elder, never prosper’ and a dragon scale core, she had never heard of a wand like that before. Taking the wand in hand Reflet felt warmth spread all across her. Her left hand suddenly flared up, and her crest once again manifested. Ollivander’s happy smile soon turned to horror when he saw her crest. But he once again put on his pleasant smile, “That wand has finally found it’s owner, my great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather, may finally rest in peace, that wand was made before elder wands went out of style, it may be best for you to hide the fact that yours is.” 

Ollivander quickly led her back to the front, where the three kids paid for their wands in silence. Before they finally exited the wandmakers shop. 

Validar was waiting for them outside, and he quickly apparated each of them back to their manor. Reflet went straight for the library fully intending to learn everything she could before the beginning of the school year. ‘I will prove myself worthy of this wand, I will be the best witch Hogwarts has ever seen’ Reflet repeated the words in her head, until they became a promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Reflet

The end of the summer arrived soon, too soon for Reflet’s tastes, she had spent every waking moment studying everything she could possibly need to know for her first year, Robin said that she was obsessing over school before it even started, but she wanted to be the best in their year.

Potions had definitely caught her interest, the subtle art of brewing a concoction had fascinated her ever since she was a child, Charms seemed interesting as well, though she was more into the practical spells, like jinxes and hexes. 

Transfiguration seemed to have caught Robin’s attention, Reflet couldn’t say she particularly cared for the subject, but her brother enjoyed it and that was all she could ask for. Aversa went straight for the Defense Against the Dark Arts, their adopted sister was already trying to learn curses that wouldn’t get taught until the end of the year, but Reflet had dabbled in some of the curses as well so she wasn’t in any position to judge.

The first day of the Horsebow moon had been eventful, Robin had overslept that day so the family was running late to the train station, King’s Cross was packed with Muggles though Aversa had spied some over families running late as well.

Reflet wasn’t sure who had the smart idea of designing a barrier to look like a wall, but whoever they were she wasn’t a fan of them, Aversa being the kind and loving sister that she is had the incredibly smart idea of pushing an unsuspecting Reflet through the barrier. Fast forward to Reflet falling into the barrier and tripping right as she went through. Face red with embarrassment the girl ran to the train ignoring her brother’s call.

Reflet walked to the very back of the train hoping to find and empty compartment, fate must have hated her though because there were none. Reflet gave a small sigh that seemed to echo throughout the train before she finally walked into the compartment that had the least amount of people in it. 

There were only two kids in the compartment that she chose, a boy and a girl, the girl looked to be a little older than the boy, they could be siblings, but they didn’t look anything alike, the girl had long soft light brownish blonde hair, while the boy had blue hair and blue eyes. 

They both looked surprised that someone entered their compartment but neither said a word as she sat down, the boy studied her for a moment before he went back to staring out the window, watching the country zoom by, Reflet shrugged her shoulders content to continue studying her Charms book, she had been studying the Incendio charm for the past couple days and was hoping for the chance to cast it soon. 

The older girl must have been uncomfortable with the silence because she tried to engage the boy in conversation, “So Chrom, what class are you most looking forward to?” Reflet almost jumped when she heard that piece of information, the boy was Chrom Lowell himself, the so called Boy Who Lived. Chrom looked uncomfortable most likely afraid she would start fangirling over him, “Uh Defense looks pretty interesting Emm, but Charms looks enjoyable as well.” 

The girl, Emm looked over at Reflet questionly, “What about yourself? Ohh we haven’t even introduced ourselves yet, I’m Emmeryn Lowell and this is my little brother Chrom Lowell.” Reflet weighed the pros and cons of speaking to them, on the con sighed her family was a very dark oriented group, while the Lowell’s were strictly light. On the pro side it would piss Validar off, deciding pro was better only for the sake of spite she introduced herself in a soft voice, “I’m Reflet, Reflet Plegia.” 

Reflet waited, waited for the reaction to her family name, Validar was infamous even though he never was imprisoned he still wasn’t very popular with the rest of the wizarding world, then there were his experiments. Nothing had ever been proven about them only rumors but Reflet knew them to be true, she knew intimately that the rumors were true Validar did experiment on live people, he experimented on kids, his kids. Reflet sighed to herself as she grabbed a fistful of her white hair, she hadn’t always been like this, she used to have soft brown hair that blended in perfectly with her eyes, now she had pale white hair, like milk, and blood red eyes, she looked like she was perpetual sick. She hated it, just like she hated Aversa, just like she hated Validar.

“Hey, are you ok?” Reflet as a had gripped her shoulder, bringing her back to the present, “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” Chrom frowned, and she was surprised to see concern in his eyes, “You spaced out there for like five minuets. You didn’t respond to anything we said.” 

She tried to give off a convincing smile, and it seemed like she succeeded because Chrom let go of her shoulder, “Yes I’m fine thank you Chrom, anyway what were you guys saying anyway?” Emmeryn gave her a kind smile, “we tried to ask you what house you think you’ll be in. I’m a Hufflepuff, just like our mother.” Reflet pondered the four houses and their attributes, Gryffindor:Courage, Slytherin:Cunning, Hufflepuff:Loyalty, Ravenclaw:Intelligence. “I’m not sure, I think I’ll be in Ravenclaw, hopefully with my brother.” Emmeryn looked up at her confused, “I wasn’t aware that Validar had more than one child at Hogwarts, I’m in my third year currently and have never heard anything about a Plegia being at Hogwarts.” 

Reflet frowned confused for a moment before realization sunk in, “No, no, I have a twin brother, Robin he’ll be in Ravenclaw for sure. I also have an adopted sister, Aversa Machiavellian, a sure Slytherin if I’ve ever seen one.” 

“Do you have a crest?” Reflet looked up surprised at the question that Chrom just asked her, “Yes, I do. However I don’t know what it is, Validar never told me. What about you two?” Emmeryn discreetly frowned at the way the eleven year old referred to her own father before answering, “We both have crests of Naga, Chrom has a major crest, while I only have a minor crest. Our younger sister Lissa doesn’t have a crest at all.” 

The two Lowell siblings looked at eachother confused when Reflet suddenly burst out laughing, “Naga? You mean like the Naga from bedtime stories that parents read to their kids?” “Yes the very same Naga?” Reflet looked angry now, “Naga is just a story she can’t exist.” 

The trio spent the next couple hours debating the existence of Naga and gods in general before Emmeryn brought up an interesting point, “What about the Fell Dragon? Could he exist? After all, The Dark Lord took the name Grima, and I don’t think a dark lord would name themselves after a fairy tale.” At the words ‘fairy tale’ Reflet felt her left hand explode in pain, her crest once again manifested. Emmeryn and Chrom froze at the image of six blood red eyes staring at them. Emmeryn was the first to speak, but her voice was shaky and she looked pale, “was that your crest just now Reflet?” when the younger girl nodded Emmeryn continued, “I’ve heard all about that crest from our Grandfather Marth, that’s the crest of Grima, the only other known bearer of that crest was The Dark Lord himself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to mention that I will be using the three houses calendar, also this takes place in a semi-mondern au so they have trains and things like that. though I will be using fire emblem countries and continents

**Author's Note:**

> This AU, will feature almost entirely Fire Emblem characters, there won't be that many charcater's from Harry Potter, and if they are they won't play an important role, this is my first work on ao3 so tell me what you think.


End file.
